An Encounter in Dahlias
by Cecile21
Summary: One encounter, one dance, one love. A fluffy one-shot of what I thought should have happened between the awesome couple. SusanXCaspian. Different ending to the movie and book.


**An Encounter in Dahlias**

Summary: a fluffy one-shot of what I thought should've happened between Caspian's coronation and the Pevensies leaving. SusanXCaspian. Slightly different ending to the movie/book version!

This fanfiction was written while listening to Kiss the Rain (Yiruma) and the Call (Regina Spektor) repeatedly.

**Disclaimer: Names, characters and the plot of Prince Caspian belongs to Walt Disney. They do not, in any circumstances, belong to me.**

* * *

It was a night of celebration. The tyrant was slain and the rightful heir to the throne was crowned. The palace was bursting with laughter, a sound which has been missing since the death of King Caspian IX. Fireworks lighted the sky and music played endlessly. Citizens from all classes filled the dining hall, enjoying each other's company without regard to any differences in ranks. What is even stranger is the sight of human like creatures and talking animals sitting together sharing meals. These were the creatures King Miraz tried to abolish forever, the 'vermins' who did not deserve a place in Narnia. They toasted to the long health of King Caspian, the end of the war and most importantly, to Aslan.

Tonight, all Telmarines were Narnians and all Narnians were Telmarines.

One person, however, was avoiding the joyful scene. Susan Pevensie, once known as the Gentle Queen, sat herself by the dahlia garden overlooking the magnificent hall. She could hear Peter boasting about his duel with Miraz to anyone sober enough to listen, no doubt influenced by the many ales he has consumed. On the other end she saw her little sister Lucy talking to Trumpkin and Reepicheep, and Edmund having a play swordfight with one of the guards.

Susan sighed. _Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. Why can't I be as happy as them? What's the matter with me?_ She recalled the feeling she had during Caspian's coronation ceremony. She was extremely proud of him, of her siblings, and for a brief moment what she has suppressed for a year overwhelmed her. She wished she could stay in Narnia forever. This idle wish was quickly shaken off, for what good can come from wishing for something that would never happen? Being the practical one, Susan knew Aslan only wanted them to come to Narnia for a brief period, after which they would be sent back to England. She also had a horrible feeling this will be the last time she visits this beloved country. The grief came so suddenly that she started crying, unaware of another presence standing not so far away.

"Queen Susan, what is the matter? Why are you crying?" A gentle voice broke through her sobs. She looked up knowing the man the voice belonged to. Prince Caspian's eyes searched hers, concerned. She wanted to hold him, to pour out her deepest fears to this man she barely knew. When they first met she thought he was just another pompous prince raised up to be a spoiled brat who doesn't know how to defend himself. But as she saw him talking with the Narnians and how he treated them like equals, her perception began to change. She started to notice the typical jokes he would make, the way he focused during training, how his eyes sparkled when he looked at her.

She dried her eyes and shook her head. "No Caspian, everything's fine. I was just…..happy that all this is over." _Lies._

"From what I saw it did not seem like you are happy" he said, not believing any of her words. _I knew she is troubled, _he thought. _Did I do something? _He didn't know when he started worrying about her wellbeing, when brief exchange of words would brighten up his entire day. All he knew is that he would do anything to see her smile again.

Not hearing a reply he hastily added, "If you wish to be left alone I perfectly understand."

"No, no please…..stay." She tugged at his sleeve as he was about to walk away. "It's comforting to have you here". She involuntarily blushed, aghast at her own words. Back during her reign words like those would symbolise acceptance of courtship and eventually marriage.

Caspian, also shocked, quickly regain his composure and sat next to her. "If my Queen says so," he said with a small grin. She relaxed at his words and smiled back, "how am I your Queen? Last I heard you just became the King over all of Narnia." He leaned back against the bench and sighed. "Yes, it is still unbelievable how the situation has changed so quickly. There are so many things to learn, so many people to meet. I would need an amazing queen to be with me," he looked deeply into her eyes. "Someone like you".

Susan was speechless. She had a hunch Caspian feels the same way as her, but she always dismissed it as a slight crush. _Why would you do this Aslan? _She agonised. _Why now when I knew it would never work?_

"Do you know the significance behind this garden?" he asked after a period of silence. Susan shook her head. "My father made this garden for my mother in commemoration of their first wedding anniversary. Dahlia was her favourite flower. She once told me it is a symbol of a commitment and bond that lasts forever. When they died I would always hide here after my classes and pretend they are still alive watching over me."

"I'm sure they are still watching over you after all these years," said Susan. "Your parents will be so proud of you right now."

"I hope I can be the king like my father once was. A great king who cared for his people and never hesitated to fight for justice." He mulled, deep in thought. Susan instinctively clasped his hand, "you will be a MUCH GREATER king, Caspian. Aslan has chosen you for a reason and he is never wrong. You managed to unite the Telmarines and Narnians together, which is absolutely incredible! If I were in your shoes I'd be doing a big whopping dance right now." He laughed at her last sentence, making Susan's heart beat faster that she liked. _Stop having such a big influence on me! _As if he can read her mind, he got up and bowed to her. "My dear Queen Susan, would you honour your humble king with a dance?" Before she had the chance to say anything Caspian swept her up and twirled her around.

They danced along to the music from the dining hall which could be heard faintly. Caspian started to hum a different tune and the dance changed to a slow waltz. Susan felt warm in his embrace and couldn't help but admire his broad shoulders, his firm hands guiding her.

_He would make the perfect husband._

_She would make the perfect queen_.

Onwards they danced in silence, hearts beating in sync. Susan wanted to tell him, to show him how much she's grown to love him as a friend and as a man. _Maybe if I confessed Aslan will let me stay, _she foolishly hoped. Gathering her courage she said, "Caspian…I…"

"Susan! Where have you been?! Peter's looking for you!" Lucy came running towards the pair, causing them to break their embrace. Sensing she had disturbed something Lucy stammered, "uh…Peter said he needed to talk to you Susan. Something about Aslan. But I'm sure it's not urgent I'll go tell him you'll be there in an hour or so."

"It's alright, I'll come see him now," said Susan. She gave one last look to Caspian and curtsied, hiding her flushed cheeks. Caspian bowed and cursed himself for allowing cowardice to stop him from kissing her. _When can we have this opportunity again? Have I missed my chance?_ He looked longingly at Susan as she walked away, elegant and dignified. A true Queen of Narnia.

* * *

Caspian stood at tree long after everyone had left, praying with all his heart that this was all just a dream. _Please, Aslan. Please don't take her away from me. _Her last words echoed in his ears, "I am 1300 years older than you." He smiled bitterly at how she could still make a joke out of it despite the pain evident in her eyes. The kiss they shared, although brief, was full of love unanswered. Like two symphonies perfectly created for each other yet could never be combined.

She was the one who got away.

* * *

One week passed, then one month, then one year. Not once did the thought of Susan escaped Caspian's mind. Amidst his duties as king he finds time each day to sit by the tree and pray to Aslan for Susan's return. Although his counsellors urged him to marry he always found a reason to reject suitable candidates.

One evening short of his 28th birthday, he stood by the tree again, this time holding a small golden ring and a letter.

_Dearest Susan, _it says, _I hope that even if this letter doesn't reach you my sincere feelings will. I have loved you and continue to love you after all this time. You are the only one who could bring peace and joy to my heart. Your strength, beauty, intelligence, they are all traits which I admire deeply. I cannot forget our encounter at the dahlia garden, and very often berate myself for not telling you how I feel. _

_This ring once belonged to my mother, and I wish it would find a way to where you are. Please know that I will forever uphold my promise to you to be a great king. Yours forever, Caspian._

As he was about to slip the letter into the tree, a familiar smell passed him. He froze, the letter along with the ring fell to the ground. _No, it can't be!_ Yet he was sure of this smell, a mixture of strawberry and fresh meadow. It belonged to one person and one person only. He slowly turned, half expecting to be disappointed.

His eyes widened, surprised beyond words. He ran towards the smiling and crying figure, laughing.

"Susan!"


End file.
